Battlefield Play4Free
Battlefield Play4Free is a free to play first person shooter and is the tenth game in the ''Battlefield'' series.Official Battlefield Blog | Introducing Battlefield Play4Free: Bringing the RPG back in FPS - retrieved February 25, 2011 It uses the Refractor 2 Engine used in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2142, supporting up to 32 players online in large-scale battles featuring jets, helicopters, and tanks. Battlefield Play4Free went into a closed beta on November 30, 2010,EA Forums Europe | Battlefield: Play4Free - info & discussion - by Capt Mytre - retrieved May 11, 2010 and went in to open beta on April 4, 2011.Battlefield Play4Free is now live! - Battlefield Blog - retrieved April , 2010 ''Battlefield'' Veteran players were granted access to the open beta four days early on March 31, 2011.Official Battlefield Blog | Play Battlefield Play4Free today! - retrieved March 31, 2011 Facebook and Twitter fans were granted early access on April 2.Official Battlefield Play4Free Site | Welcoming our Battlefield brethren to the party! - March 31st - retrieved March 31, 2011 Setting Battlefield Play4Free takes place in a contemporary modern warfare setting, during a fictional war between the United States and Russia in war zones originally featured in Battlefield 2. Chenqui!! Gameplay Battlefield Play4Free features only an online mode similar to Battlefield Heroes, albeit much more resembling Battlefield 2. Up to 32 players can simultaneously battle in maps from Battlefield 2 such as Strike at Karkand, Gulf of Oman, Sharqi Peninsula, Dragon Valley, and Basra in a modified version of the classic Conquest game mode named Assault, using weapons, vehicles, and equipment from both Battlefield 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The launch trailer, featured below, also shows off Operation Road Rage as a playable map, but it is not included as of yet. There are four kits featured in the game, much like in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. These are the Assault, Medic, Engineer, and Recon kits. Each has its own specific weapons and gadgets it may use to contribute to the team effort, but every class may acquire a shotgun, similar to Bad Company 2. Since Battlefield Play4free is developed by Easy Studios, the same developers of Battlefield Heroes, it uses a similar system of player customization. Players may acquire these customizations through Battlefunds and can own them temporarily or permanently, depending on the quantity spent. Battlefunds can be used interchangeably in both Play4Free and Heroes. Clothing customizations have purely aesthetic effect and have no impact on gameplay whatsoever. However, as in Battlefield Heroes, Battlefield Play4Free has Battlefunds weapons available in an ingame store, which feature higher statistics over those the player can earn for free. Factions Maps Weapons Vehicles Training Patches and Updates Soundtrack Music for Battlefield Play4Free was provided by the Swedish metal band Corroded. After large amounts of requests from the community for a full version of the song featured in the teaser trailer, Easy Studios collaborated with Corroded to release the full version of the song, titled "Age of Rage".Official Battlefield Play4Free Site | Battlefield Play4Free's title track "Age of Rage" is now available on iTunes! - March 31st - retrieved April 13, 2011 The song is currently available for purchase on iTunes. Weapon Sounds For weapon sounds, see this playlist on Battlefield Wiki's official channel. Gallery PF43.jpg|An image showing off some possible ways to level up a Recon soldier in the earlier stages of Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F Standard Background.png|The standard background from the official website. BFP4F Winter Background.png|The Christmas 2011 promotional background from the official website. Videos Video:Battlefield Play4Free Launch Trailer|Launch trailer. Video:Battlefield Play4Free Oman Trailer|Gulf of Oman trailer. Video:Battlefield Play4Free - Teaser Trailer #1 (ESRB)|Teaser trailer. Video:Battlefield Play4Free Official Trailer|December 1st Update Trailer. External links *[http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/ Battlefield Play4Free Official Site] *"Age of Rage" on iTunes.se *[http://battlefieldplay4free.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Play4Free_Wiki Battlefield Play4Free Wiki] *[http://www.youtube.com/bfplay4free Official Battlefield Play4Free YouTube channel] *[http://twitter.com/#!/bfplay4free Official Battlefield Play4Free Twitter feed] *[http://www.facebook.com/bfplay4free Official Battlefield Play4Free Facebook page] *Dynamic Weapon Comparision Tool See Also *Battlefield Heroes *Battlefield 2 *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 References Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Games Category:DICE Category:Battlefield Play4Free